Delena OneShots
by stimulating
Summary: A collection of one-shots featuring Delena in some very steamy positions. Requests are always welcome.


**This is just a collection of Delena One-Shots, its rated M for mature audiences for obvious reasons. Anybody can request and I will happily complete just private message me. The story is basically all different one shots; I hope you like it. Let me know what you think.**

**And also, I own nothing except my imagination.**

* * *

Elena walks into the Boarding House and as she walks into the spacious lounge room, she hears quiet whimpers and moans. As she steps inside the room she see's her vampire boyfriend, Damon, sucking blood from what seems to be a blonde, air-headed sorority girl. Her back is pushed into his chest, while 'the soroity girl' has her hand behind his neck, holding him closing to suck at her neck, whilst grinding against him.

"Damon, what the hell do you think your doing?!" Elena screeches at him, her face turning into the demon she is, her fangs elongating.

Slowly, Damon re-tracts his fangs from the blondes neck and stares at her, "What does it look like I'm doing?" He replies a question, with a question.

"It looks like you bought some blonde whore, into our house and basically dry-humping her!" Elena replies.

"Would you just relax? I got hungry, and Stefanie over here was just so willinging".

"Yeah, I bet she was" Elena says to him before turning her eyes to the blonde.

"You can go now".

"Oh but, I don't want too!" 'Stefanie' tells her.

"Get the hell out before I drag you and your fake, blonde hair out of my house!" Elena screams. The blonde quickly puts her clothes on before scampering off, out of the house.

Damon using his vampire speed and appears in front of Elena, "God, you're so hot when you're jealous" he says quietly.

"Why did you bring some stupid blonde back here!" Elena says, ignoring his remark.

"I was hungry".

"So you thought you would bring some whore back to our HOME and basically dry hump her, just to feel your hunger. I mean its not like we have blood bags in the fridge!".

"Jesus Christ Elena! Why are you behaving like this? Its not like I was going to do anything" Damon yells.

Elena uses her vamp-speed to slam Damon in the wall, holding him up by having her hand on his throat. "Because, you are MINE!" Elena whispers huskily into his ear, Damon immediately harden are her tone of voice. Her hands tracing his lips "Your lips, are mine to kiss", she tracing her hand down his stomach before ripping open his black-button shirt, she runs her hands over his abs and v-line, "Your body, is mine to touch". Damon grows harder before finally, Elena grabs the bulge in his pants roughly, making Damon's eyes bug out of his head. She leans into his ear and says "And this, is all mine to have".

Elena quickly un-buckles Damon's belt, and shoves her hand down Damon's pants, taking his shaft into her hands. Slowly, she pumps him. He thrusts his hips into her hands, but she removes her hand before he can do anything.

"What the fu-" she cuts him off by smashing her lips to his which he immediately responds too.

Damon graps the hem of her top and pulls it over her head, and immediately starts kissing her neck, down to the valley of her breasts before taking one of her already erect nipples into his mouth, sucking through the laced fabric. Elena throws her head back in pleasure moaning.

Clothes are discarded quickly.

Elena pushes him onto the floor of the room, and straddles him, before slowly sinking down onto his erect penis. They both cry out in unison.

"Mine" Elena says before rapidly riding him. Damon grips her hips and helps her slam down onto him. Her nails rake his chest leaving marks, but they heal quickly.

"Fuck" Damon cries out.

"Damon..I..Oh God..FUCK!" Elena moans in immense pleasure.

Elena starts riding him faster, feeling the familiar tingling in the pit of her stomach start to rise. She cries out loudly before she cums with Damon coming after her not even a second later.

She falls on top of his chest and they slow their breathing back down to normal.

"So what has this taught you?" Elena asks him.

"That I'm yours" Damon replies huskily.

"Mm, good boy, maybe I should reward you now?" She says seductively and not even a second later has Damon rushed them upstairs towards his bedroom.


End file.
